A Little Duck in the Ocean
by BookWise
Summary: When Katniss's offer of volunteering to take her sisters place in the 74th annual Hunger Games is refused, Prim is thrown head first into the world of the Capitol, and their gruesome plans. How will she deal with the Capitol pressure, and looming threat of death over her head? After all, she is only a little duck in an ocean full of sharks.*I don't own the Hunger Games/characters.*
1. Chapter 1

**When Katniss's offer of volunteering to take her sisters place in the 74th annual Hunger Games is refused, Prim is thrown head first into the world of the Capitol, and their gruesome plans. It will take every ounce of courage, strength, will power, and strategy to bring Prim home alive, and not in a wooden box. How will she deal with the Capitol pressure, and looming threat of death over her head? After all, she is only a little duck in an ocean full of sharks.*I don't own the Hunger Games/characters.***

**A/N: First off, thank-you for clicking on my story! I do not take offense to constructive criticism, and your reviews will be greatly appreciated! Please keep in mind this is my first story, ever. Enjoy! **

"Sh, sh. Prim its ok," Katniss is trying to calm me, but despite her efforts, I can't stop screaming.

My hands are sweating, my hearts beating a mile a minute, and my vision is blurred by the hot tears streaming down my face. The blankets that were on my bed now lie in a tangled heap on the floor. Katniss is clutching me to her body, and I'm glad. I feel like if she were to let go, I would shatter like glass, and fall into a million pieces.

"It was me," I say, referring to the nightmare in which I was reaped for the 74th annual Hunger Games.

"No, no, its not you," she says in an attempt to comfort me, "It's your first year Prim, your names only in there once. They're not going to pick you."

She is smoothing my hair, trying to calm the quakes that are racking my body uncontrollably. I try to let her soothing voice bring me back to reality, but I remain trapped in the world of my dream.

"Katniss?" I ask, barely a whisper. "Will you sing?" A strange look crosses her face before she begins, and I close my eyes while shrinking into her chest.

"Deep in the meadow,

under the willow.

A bed of grass,

a soft, sweet pillow."

The soft melody of her voice fills our little log cabin, and I join into the familiar lullaby.

A small, rare smile creeps onto Katniss's face. "I think you know it well enough. I have to go, but I'll be right back." She gives my head one final pat, kisses my cheek, and goes out the door.

I try to go back to sleep, but visions of me being reaped plague my mind, and fear paralyzes me to the bed. The scene flashes before my eyes; me being reaped. The silence of the crowd. Walking up the stone steps towards the waiting arms of Effie Trinket…. I shake my head, trying to get ride of the thoughts, as I start to cry again. I wish Katniss was here.

"Prim? Are you awake?" My mothers' soft whispers creep into my ears.

"Yes mother." I stand up, and walk to my mothers' bed, a blank look covers her clear blue eyes. Ever since dad died, she has been blocked off. It is like she is not fully there, and all she does is stare into space. It's like me and Katniss don't even exist to her, Katniss hates her for that. However, I refuse to give up on my mother, I know Katniss has.

"You better go check on your goat, and get something to eat." She says her voice almost robotic. Her blue eyes flash back to mine, "and let buttercup out too."

"Ya, sure". My stomach is in knots, and my head is filled with the fear of being sentenced to death. And the Careers… This is one of the few times I wish my mother was fully there, so she could comfort me.

I go up to the front door, not bothering to put on shoes, and am met by my cat, Buttercup. As soon as he sees me, his ears perk up, and he starts purring. Sure, buttercup isn't the prettiest cat in the barn, his patches of fur missing and all, but he is the sweetest little boy to me. Although Katniss has said on multiple occasions that she wants to boil him alive. Buttercup doesn't seem to like her.

I open the door, and breathe in. The soft sun warms my cheeks, and the smell of coal invades my nose. The rocky ground pinches my bare feet, and the soft breeze blows at my knees. Reaching the pen where my goat is kept, I scratch behind her ears, receiving a satisfied blahhh. I am grateful for the temporary distraction, and let the sun shine on my face while I look towards the meadow. Before the reaping, I want to go and see if I can find any dandelions, they always seem to bring me good luck. And I could use as much as I can today. I close my eyes, and imagining that the soft breeze is blowing all my worries away; it's starting to work when I am startled from my peaceful vision.

"No, no, I don't want to go, don't make me go", my head snaps to the culprit of the sound, and I find a boy in my grade, crouched on the ground sobbing.

That's when I loose it. My hands start to shake uncontrollably as my own fear rushes back to me. Quickly, I grasp the pail of goat milk, and run as fast as I can towards the house. Along the way, milk sloshes out of the bucket, and I am disappointed to realize that half of it is gone. After slamming the door, and putting the bucket on the table as fast as I can, I break down. Just then, I hear the door open. I can't let Katniss see me like this, I know she is already scared out of her wits, if she saw me crying, she'd loose it. My worn sandals already on my feet, I run out the door. Halfway down the street, I vaguely see my mothers face, not Katniss's, but it doesn't even matter. I'm already at the meadow.

The meadow is a small patch of land, with nothing more than semi-green grass and some weeds in the spring. Aside from crossing the fence to go into the forest, this is about as close to the edge of District 12 as you can get. I know that somewhere on the other side of the tall metal fence crowned with barbed-wire Katniss is hunting with Gale. Although she never tells me when she is going to the woods, so that if Peacekeepers found out I would be clueless, it isn't hard to find out. It's usually when she is sad, scared or mad. She doesn't like other people knowing her emotions, and I remember her telling me one time that she feels like the forest is the only place she can truly be free.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you?" Says the gruff voice that can only belong to Rory. He is Katniss's hunting partner, Gale's, younger brother. Over the years our families have become close, and Rory my best friend.

I look up from the thin blades of grass I'm twisting beneath my fingers, "Of course".

Although I never told anyone, I have a crush on Rory. I think Katniss has guessed it, but she never says anything. When I see his face, I regret ever looking up. As soon as I see his smoky gray eyes, and perfectly tousled hair, I blush. As red as a tomato. "Umm…" I try to explain, but the air is thick with an awkward feeling.

"So today is the big day..." He says, trying to break the silence.

"Yup…" I say thankfully, now we can have a conversation, as suppose to just staring at each other.

He plops down beside me, and we just sit. It's not awkward like before though, and the silence adds peacefulness to this terrifying day.

"So, how many slips do you have?" I ask. I know that Gale wouldn't let him take any more slips than he had to, but Rory had mentioned once or twice that he was going to, behind Gale's back.

"Six", he says barely a whisper. My heart drops. With six tickets, he will have the same as some 17 year olds, and he's only 12. Six tickets, six chances to be forced into the Hunger Games. Six chances to die.

I clear my throat. "But lots of other people have way more; it's just six in thousands."

"Ya, I know. Don't worry Prim, I wont get reaped. Promise." His stormy grey eyes mirror my blue ones.

"I know you wont", it seems like I am trying to convince myself more than him.

With that he sighs and lies back down. "You know, if you are going to come to the meadow, you should at least put on some day clothes."

I look down at my pajamas, I guess I should of. "It was a rough morning. I had a nightmare, and then I couldn't stop crying, and Katniss wasn't there…" Suddenly, it all comes pouring out.

"Sh Prim. It's okay now, it was just a dream. Hey, look a cat", he says, pointing to a white fluffy cloud. I know he is just trying to distract me, but I decide to play along, and I settle back into the scratchy grass.

"And there is you!" I say pointing to a very deformed cloud.

He chuckles, "gee, thanks Prim." We both start to laugh hysterically.

Abruptly I hear a noise in the direction of the woods. Apparently Rory hears it too, because his head snaps towards it. I can just make out the silhouette of Katniss, and another tall boy who can only be Gale.

"Shoot." Rory darts up and dusts the grass off of his pants.

"What?" I ask confused, "is something wrong?"

"I was supposed to watch Posy, but she was just sleeping so I got bored and went for a walk. If Gale finds out I let her home alone, he will kill me." There is a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Oh well, ok. Do you want me to walk you to your house?"

"No time for that, I have to be home before he sees me," his eyes keep darting to the forest. "Man they are walking fast, bye Prim, see you at the reaping." With one last quick look towards the nearing figures, he kisses my cheek, and then runs towards the direction of his house.

_He just kissed me... well not really, but still, on the cheek. _My hand tentatively flies towards my cheek, and smiling the whole way, I skip home.

**R&R!**


	2. The Reaping Part 1

** First off, thank you so much to my first reviewer, xKatharosx, glad that you like the story! Second off, thank you again to xKatharosx for becoming my Beta, and for all of the great spelling and grammar checking. Also, for editing it so fast, and thoroughly! **

**Reviews are much appreciated! **

When I walk through the door, everything becomes real. While I was in the meadow, I was able to temporarily forget about the Reaping, but now that it is time to get ready, avoiding it is not an option. My mother comes to greet me, and decides not to ask where I was judging by the expression on my face. At this point, I am ready for it all to be over.

"I picked out your outfit Prim," mother say carefully.

I don't know whether to cry, or run away, or what to do. Not trusting my voice, I just nod and head up to the tiny bathroom. Once there, I take my brush and start to head down stairs so mom can braid my hair. I'm about to head out of the bathroom, but then I get a second thought. I go back in, and clean the coal dust off of dads shaving mirror. He hated the layer of coal dust that settled over everything in the Seam. Once satisfied, I go to meet my mother.

Wordlessly, I sit on the stool facing the window, and look at the fence enclosing us in District 12. Silently, mom comes up behind me and gently starts to comb my long blond hair. After I start feel the familiar tugging of my hair being put into two French braids, I let my mind wander. Looking in the mirror, I envy my mothers ability to create such artistic hairdos. I have been trying to recreate her masterpieces with little avail.

"Go get dressed Prim," she says gently.

The outfit laid on the dinning room chair is familiar. It's the outfit Katniss wore for her first Reaping. I put on the scratchy gray skirt, and light blue blouse, but the back won't stay tucked in.

"Mom, it won't stay," I whine. I really don't want to have to worry about this right now.

Her eyebrows scrunch up, looking for a solution. After trying to coax the blouse into staying put a few times, she gives up. Her eyes brighten, and she searches through some drawers grabs something, and pins the blouse into place. It doesn't look that great, but I'm hoping that I will only be wearing this for a short time, in a crowd of people so large; no one will notice all the pins.

After fidgeting for a few minutes, I realize I need to do something to keep my hands, and mind busy.

"I'm going to run Katniss a bath", I announce, not really to anyone.

"No I've got it", a voice echoes from somewhere else in the house, then the sound of running water is all that can be heard.

Finally, I settle on the bed and scratch Buttercup behind the ears. The sound of the door opening startles me out of my statue-like state, and I got to greet Katniss. As soon as she opens the door, her usual scowl turns into a smile. One of the real ones that reaches her eyes. She sets her game bag on the table, and by the thud it makes, I know it was a successful hunting trip.

"Oh don't you look beautiful." She kneels down to my eyes level and puts my head in between her hands. I always love when Katniss comes back from a hunting trip, she is always in a good mood, and smells like pine trees, flowers, and wilderness. Like dad.

"Katniss, I ran a bath for you," mom's tentative voice rings from the staircase.

Katniss's eyes turn dark, her previous moment of happiness gone. "Thank you," her voice is strained. Anger and resentment fill the air like thick, black smoke, and I can feel Katniss's wall building back up. She still doesn't like mom doing stuff for her, and tries to associate with her as little as possible. All those bad feelings Katniss has bottled up over the years have made her fiercely independent. Reluctantly, Katniss follows mother up the staircase, leaving me alone petting Buttercup once again. When they return, Katniss's hair is into an intricate braid that could have only been woven by mom. I'm startled when I see that she is wearing a thin bright blue dress, one of moms from her apothecary days. I'm surprised mom let her wear it; her cloths from when she was younger are very special to her.

"You look beautiful," I breathe. Suddenly, a pang of envy hits me like a ton of bricks. "I wish I looked like you, Katniss."

I think she hears the disappointment in my voice, because she leans down so I can see into her earnest eyes. "No, no. I wish I looked like you." She eyes my un-tucked blouse. "But you might want to tuck in your tail little duck."

I can tell she is trying to act casual, but the slight shake in her voice betrays her. She's scared. However, she doesn't want me to know. I act like I didn't notice anything, but quack in an attempt to calm her nerves. When this receives a genuine laugh, I put my hands on my hips, and make motions like I'm flapping my wings, hobble around the room, and quack for all it's worth. She continues to laugh, "quack yourself."

She pokes me in the stomach just as a deep bell rings through the District. The mood in the room quickly changes from cheerful back to its frightened demeanor. Katniss's face suddenly turns grave, "Time to head to the square for the reaping, Prim." All I can do is give a slight nod before Katniss grabs my hand and leads me out the door towards the village square.

They host the Reaping in the village square, so that the JusticeBuilding is in the back round. This is a shame, because the square is one of the few places in District 12 that can be considered happy, and enjoyable to be in. Sometimes, I like looking at all the market stalls, I can't afford anything of course, but all the different food, cloths and candy are still memorizing to look at.

I'm vaguely aware of the rough gravel under my feet, and the train tracks beside me, when Katniss abruptly stops. "Prim, listen," she begins, grabbing my shoulders, "when we get to the square, there will be a line, and then they will prick your finger to take a little bit of blood. It doesn't hurt much."

"You never told me that," I whimper with my bottom lip trembling.

"I know," she starts rushing through her words, "then you go and find the little kids. I'll pick you up after the Reaping." As a second thought, she kisses my forehead.

Reluctantly, I let go off her hand, and get in line. My eyes flash in panic around me. There are so many sad and scared looking people. Peacekeepers adorn the roof with guns as well as cameras. They are everywhere. When a lady in a white coat tells me to stick my hand out, I slowly comply. My mind is going a mile a minute, and even though I flinch when the needle pierces my finger, I am too preoccupied for it to really bother me. Finally, I head to the 12 year old section and wait for the reaping to begin.

I am too worried to really notice anything, but vaguely see Mayor Undersee take his seat, and when Haymitch Abernathy**, **our only living Victor,falls off the stage after saying something, a nervous laugh escapes me. He's drunk, very. As usual. No wonder District 12 ever has a Victor; it would be a miracle to squeeze any advice out of our Mentor. It is evident in our Escort, Effie Trinket, the strange woman from the Capitol dressed from head to toe in poufy neon pink fabric, face that Haymitchis not her favorite person in the world.

"Well, how about we look at a little video sent all the way from the Capitol?" Her voice carries the usual strange Capitol accent. Only instead of mocking her, the crowd remains silent.

The video starts, and it is the same one every year. It describes the famines, droughts, and fires that killed most of the world's population long ago. Also, the violent seas that ate up most of the land mass. "The country Panem, a shinning Capitol ringed by 13 Districts, raised out of the ashes." As the video begins to tell about the Rebellion and creation of the Hunger Games, I zone out, and wait for the video to be over. I don't like how they talk about District 13 being blown up and all the people dyeing.

When some people are nervous, they twiddle their thumbs, or chew their nails. Well, I squeeze my hands into tight fists at my sides. I'm glad when the video ends, because my fingers are starting to get tingly from loss of circulation.

"I just love that!" Effie's voice chirps just as the music starts to fade. "Let's get started! Ladies first!" Finally the moment that has caused me so much grief has come. I will be glad when this is over.

The whole District inhales a sharp intake of breath as she bobbles over to the glass bowl containing every eligible girls name in the District, some more than others. Her perfectly manicured nails shuffle the slips around in the jar, tantalizing the audience. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

_Please do not be Katniss, _I plead silently in my head, _anyone but her._

Finally, Effie picks a pale white slip of paper.

_Please not be Katniss._

She walks to the front of the stage.

_Please do not choose Katniss._

Breaks the single piece of thin black tape keeping the name hidden.

_Not Katniss._

Then, her lip stick smeared lips form the name of the innocent young girl being sentenced to death.

And it's not Katniss.

It's Primrose Everdeen.

**Review!**


	3. The Reaping Part 2

**A/N: Thank you again to my beta, xKatharosx, for the constant support, and fast beta-ing. Also, I would like to thank Firefox157 for the beyond kind reviews, and for the people who have favourited and followed this story. Thanks for the support! Thank you to all the people reading the story, but if you could please take 2 seconds to review, I would love you forever.**

**Just to let you guys know, I have a bunch of exams and stuff to study for, so I wont be able to update for at least 2 weeks. So, if I don't update, that is the reason. Please bear with me, and continue reading when I can put chapters up. Thank you so much.**

**On with the story...**

I expect to feel scared, upset, or maybe even angry. Scared about what I'm going to face, upset about leaving my family, angry at fate for allowing my names to be picked. _One in thousands, _I think, _the odds were in my favor_. But nothing prepares me for what hits me. At first, its shock, but then I just feel… numb.

"Primrose?" Effie's eyes search the crowd for the female Tribute. _For me._

Painfully slowly, the girls in my year spread apart, providing me a clear path to the aisle before the stage. My eyes flirt to their faces, searching for a rescue that I know in my heart won't come. Staring into their eyes, my feet robotically start to move, and I begin my slow shuffle towards the stage. Their expressions reveal pity, fear, sadness, and in some cases, relief; that it is me and not them.

As I reach the aisle, the cameras finally find me, and I see myself on the multitude of screens littering the District. My eyes are wide in horror, and I'm as pale as a ghost. Absentmindedly, my clenched fists release to tuck in my blouse. As I get closer to the foot of the stairs winding up to the stage, the whispers from the crowd grow louder. Echoes ringing through the District confirm what is running through my mind; _it's unfair that a 12 year old is Reaped. _

"Come on up dear," Effie's voice pierces through my thoughts. I can tell by her tone that she is getting annoyed because I am taking so long. As hard as I try to walk faster, the command won't go to my feet, and I continue my snail-like pace.

"Prim? Prim!" A hoarse voice breaks through the crowd, and my head snaps around, looking for owner.

Just as Katniss reaches the aisle, Peacekeepers surround her, shoving her back into the 16 year old section. "No. No!" Her voice is so full of pain in panic, it makes my heart hurt.

Finally, my blue eyes meet her grey ones. With one last push through the Peacekeepers, her mouth opens and oddly calmly says the words never heard before in District 12, "I volunteer as Tribute."

Effie Trinket claps her hands in glee, "looks like we have a volunteer!"

I remain frozen in my own little world until Katniss grabs my shoulders. "Prim, get out of here and go find mom." She says, eyes darting around the crowd.

Finally, I find my voice, "no!" It comes out quiet and hoarse, so I clear my voice and try again. "No."

I can't let Katniss die. Not for me. So, when I feel Gales strong arms close around my waist and lift me into the air, I start screaming. "No, no!" He is carrying me into the crowd as I watch Katniss begin her calm walk towards the stairs.

Suddenly, a realization comes hits me; Katniss can't go into the games. Everyone at the Hob rely's on her to bring in fresh game. Also, with Gale going into the mines next year, Rory will be left alone to figure out how to hunt and provide for his family as well as mine. I can not do that to Rory. Katniss has to stay, everyone needs her. Sure, my ability to heal is important too, but mom could easily take my place.

Pushing as hard as I can on Gales shoulders, I manage to escape his death grip he has on my waist. Landing crouched on the rocky gravel; I take off running towards Katniss.

Grabbing the bow at the back of her dress, I say the words meaning my death. "No Katniss, I am going into the Hunger Games."

Her eyes look down on me, pleading. "No Prim, I could never let you do this. I'll go… and I'll win. Then I will come straight home. It will be like I was never gone." She is trying to convince my, but the doubt in her voice hinders her success.

"Ladies! Ladies!" Effie's voice breaks through our argument, "I believe there is a protocol for volunteering; we have to umm… call the Reaped person to the stage… and then ask for umm…"

Our mayor who has not said a word all day breaks her rambling, "Just let her volunteer Ms. Trinket." There is a sense of pain in his voice, it is like he knows Katniss.

Effie's mouth drops open in awe, "that is certainly not how we do things her!" She says in disbelief. "There are rules, and we are going to do this right and follow them."

A Peacekeeper steps onto the stage and hands her a booklet. "Yes, here we are, "she begins, "The individual Reaped comes to the stage, then volunteers are asked to step forward. If one does not in under a minute, the Reaped shall be declared Tribute."

Ignoring Effie, I go up one step on the stone staircase, and utter what has to be the biggest lie I have ever told, "I want to be a Tribute in the 74th annual Hunger Games. I want to." My voice cracks at the last part, and I wince. No one will be convinced by that statement.

Soon after, doubt creeps into my mind, I can't do this; what am I thinking? But Katniss can win, she is strong, and she can hunt. My breathing quickens, and I soon start to have a panic attack.

Her smokey grey eyes hold my blue ones, and her whole body radiates a sense of victory. "No Prim, I volunteer." There is fierceness in her voice that I have never heard before. She confidently mounts the stairs, and goes to stand next to Effie on the stage.

I remain paralyzed on the first step of the stair, feeling both relief and guilt. I'm not a Tribute. However, Katniss is.

"I'm sorry, but the allotted minute for volunteering has long since passed," Effie's voice sounds upset, but her face shows she could care less.

"No," Katniss's barely audible voice whispers.

Confusion sweeps through me; she is not allowed to volunteer? Then I realize. I am a Tribute in the dreaded Hunger Games.

"Come onto the stage Primrose." Peacekeeper's are dragging Katniss away, her face full of disbelief.

I mount the stairs, but almost trip because I am so panicked. I can't win the Hunger Games! I should of let Katniss take my place at the beginning. I don't want to die! However, in a way, it is better that Katniss couldn't volunteer for me. Now I know that Rory, Vic, Posy, Gale, and their mom will go to bed with full stomachs. Now I know that mother will be ok. I hold on to the idea that the right thing happened, so that I don't cry as I take my spot beside Effie.

I try to keep the fear in my eyes under control; I don't want the other Tributes clueing in on my fear. Every year, Katniss and Gale re-watch the Reapings, as is mandatory, and pick out the weaker ones by their emotion control on the stage. So that is what I am now, I realize. A Tribute in the feared Hunger Games. Whatever happens, I will not be labeled as a weakling. With a new found determination, I try even harder to keep my emotions in check.

"Well, " Effie's voice sounds cheerfull, "I bet that was your sister, wasn't it?"

"Yes," I say in shock. When I see myself on one of the big screens, I am glad to see that I look anxious not scared, and bouncing in anticipation, instead of shaking like a leaf in fear. I don't see how Katniss hides her emotions so well, it is hard!

"Let's choose the boy!" I can tell Effie is excited to finally have some action. My shaking stops and I remain frozen as a stone, waiting for my competition to be announced. As long as it is not Gale or Rory, I'll be ok. But than again, my luck hasn't been that great today.

"Peeta Mallark," she says in a loud clear voice.

Peeta Mallark… The name sound familiar, but I don't know from where. However, when a blond haired, blue eyed, muscular boy separates from the 16 year old section, I remember. He is the baker's son. The one who ices the cakes I love to look at through the bakery window.

Silently, he walks out into the isle, up the stairs, and onto the stage, shock prominent on his face. When Effie asks for volunteers, the square remains as silent as a cemetery. I think I remember him having 2 older brothers, but one must be too old to volunteer, and the other just wont. Family ties are only so tight when it comes to the Reaping. What Katniss did for me happens once in a blue moon.

Effie tells us to shake hands, and when we do, I'm surprised. His strong hands are strangely gentle. When our eyes meet, his reflect fright, doubt, sadness, but above all, pity. When the anthem begins, signifying the end of the Reaping, I am left to ponder his expression. Why does he feel bad for me? We are in the same shoes after all. His kindness calms my nerves a bit, and when I see him glimpse at me from the corner of my eye, I give him a small smile to make him feel better.

As the last few notes of the anthem ring in my ears, Effie ushers us into the grey stone Justice building for good byes. Keeping my composure, I get ready to face the longest hour of my life.

**Review!**


	4. Goodbyes

**A/N: Hello my faithful readers! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, I'm in the middle of a 2 week exam period. But good news, it is over Tuesday, so I will be able to post new chapters much, much more often!**

**Thank you to all the people who have read this story so far, and especially to my reviewers! Finally, thank you to my beta xKatharosx for the great grammar checking!**

**Reviews mean everything, so if you could take 1 minute, that's literally how long it takes, to tell me what you like, don't like, or your ideas, that would be amazing.**

**On with the story….**

My mind struggles to rap around what made the Reaping go so terribly wrong. It was supposed to just be a terrifying afternoon, in which after I would scarf down some paraffin stew and reflect on how the day wasn't so bad. A girl from the Seam with 12 younger siblings would be on the way to the Capitol, and me safe at home, not heading to my death.

The large metal doors quietly creak when the Peacekeepers open them, allowing us entrance into the building where our last goodbyes will be said. A cool breeze of air envelopes me, and although it momentarily chills me to the bone, it is a nice contrast to the sticky humidity outside, and helps clear my mind so I can formulate a plan.

I won't even worry about what I will do in the Arena; I'll wait for the Reapings to be shown and take it from there. We turn another corner and continue to walk down a hallway adorned with a worn red velvet carpet. No doubt Katniss and mom will be the first ones to visit me. Katniss will be emotionally destroyed, but will try to keep it together for me. Then maybe Gale and his family will come, although Posy and maybe Vick won't know what's happening.

"Prim!" A deep voice breaks through my thoughts.

I stop dead in my tracks, although I don't remember anything, we are now standing in an elevator that smells like rotten milk and is moving like a snail. It's my first time in an elevator, but I don't think this hardly counts.

"You must pay attention little lady," Effie shrieks.

"Oh, sorry," I point to the open elevator door that leads into a hallway, "is this my goodbye room?"

She lets out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, I just went over this!"

Not wanting to anger her any more than I already have, I walk into the room, and take a seat on an uncomfortable and extremely dusty chair. After waiting for a few minutes, I become impatient, and walk over to the window. We are in level with the raised train station, and I can see servants loading things into compartments. I catch a glimpse at one of them looking at me, and quickly pull the faded red curtains closed, almost breaking them in the process. Just then, I hear the door open and foot steps coming towards me.

"Prim I'm so sorry", warm arms wrap around me.

I clear all my emotions and turn around, "don't worry about it Katniss", I manage a small smile.

"No it's not! It's my entire fault." Although her face in emotionless, the pain in her voice is overwhelming.

"Look Katniss, we only have like 3 minutes," my eyes flash to the door. "I want you to promise me some things."

"Of course," she says, not skipping a beat. She sits down, but her eyes remain trained on me.

"Ok, you have to promise me you will take care of my goat, I know you can't make cheese, but make sure she is milked, clean, and fed."

She nods her head and I continue, "Gale's going into the mine. Make sure Rory and the kids have game, and a little bit of milk." I know she was already going to do this, but it doesn't hurt to ask. "One last thing, take care of mom."

A look of annoyance and regret comes across her face. "Prim…"

"Please Katniss," I plead.

"Fine, but one more thing, why wouldn't you let me volunteer?" She asks, just as a Peacekeeper comes to take her and mom out of the room. I quickly give mom a hug and she wordlessly leaves the room, her eyes troubled. However, Katniss lingers, waiting for my answer, "because," I say, giving her a tight hug, knowing at any moment she will be taken from my grip.

Sure enough, a Peacekeeper comes, grabs her by the shoulder and starts to drag her towards the door. "Because you can learn to milk a goat," I whisper, trying to control my tears. "But I can't learn how to hunt,"

Agonizing pain floods her face and the door slams.

I don't even have time to sit back down before Gale comes running into the room. "Oh Prim," he says, petting my hair. "Now look at me," despite the fact that I am terrified right now, I let out a laugh, he has always been straight to the point. "You can hunt."

"No I can't!" I interrupt.

"Yes you can, granted not well, but you can aim an arrow and hit the target most of the time." Her counters.

What he says holds some truth. Although I never told anyone, Gale has been taking me to the woods whenever he can, and teaching me how to shoot as a birthday present to Katniss. I can hit the bulls eye, but never on a moving target, and only from 10 feet away.

"But I'm not any good. How will that help me?" My voice is close to hysterical, and I try to calm down a bit.

"A little talent it better than none," he assures me. "But as soon as you get into training, don't bother with the swords; learn how to use a knife."

"You time is up, please exit the Justice building." A deep masculine voice says from the door way.

With one last kiss on my head, Gale wordlessly leaves the room.

I don't know if I can handle this anymore. In away it would be better if we were taken to the Capitol right after the Reaping. Saying goodbye to our family, knowing we are going to die and never see them again is cruel. Not to mention; its breaking my heart.

"Prim," Rory's voice sounds from the doorway. For once in this whole day, I am presented with some sort of relief. He opens his arms, and I gladly accept his hug. I have hugged him before, but this feels different, he is shaking, and his heart is beating fast. Not knowing what to think about it, I try to pinpoint the feeling rising from inside me turning my cheeks pink.

"Listen Prim," he says with his voice shaking. "You can heal, and figure out the edible plants."

"How will that help?" I ask. "They can use javelins as tall as me".

"Easy, you just take care of yourself, and wait for them to all kill each other." We both know it won't work, but I guess false hope is better than none. "Remember Prim, even bronze has to bow to brains sometimes. You know the poisonous plants, now just figure out how to use them."

_How to use them? What does that mean?_

Abruptly, he lets go of my waist and looks me in the eye. "Prim, will you take this?" In his hand is a gold pin, with some kind of bird in it, an arrow clenched in its talons.

"Oh no," I breath, "I can't take this, it must of cost you a fortune!"

"Please Prim; they let you take one token from your District into the arena. Will you take this?"

"Ok." He carefully pins it onto my blouse as Peacekeepers drag him out of the room.

"Wait!" He yells in a fearful voice, thrashing against their grip, "Wait Prim! Prim I…."

The door slams, and I will never know what he wanted to say.

Just then, Effie's face peaks into the door way. "Wow! Aren't you popular? You have one more group of visitors, then we have to go to the train or we will never make it to the Capitol on time."

She disappears and is replaced by Vick, Posy, and their mom.

"Oh dear," she says sympathetically. "You'll be fine dear." It is evident by her constant glances toward the two little kids that they have no clue what's going on.

Posy quickly climbs into my lap and places her small hands on my shoulders. "Where are you going Prim?" Her wide questioning eyes look so innocent, and I realize why everyone has been keeping them in the dark.

"I'm going camping." I lie, trying to keep my voice even.

"Oh," Vick's voice chimes in. "For how long?"

"I don't know," I answer smoothly, "I might like camping so much, I will just camp forever!"

Posy giggles, "Okay, Prim."

"Come on kids, let's go," their mom says. When they skip out the door, she gives me a gentle hug, and whispers in my ear, "I have faith in you."

"Hurry up! We have to go," Effie interrupts. She grabs my arms and whisks me away to the train.

"Whoa," I say in awe. The first cart we enter seems to be the strategy room, although the hundreds of platters of food littering the place make it easy to confuse it with the dinning cart. I feel a jolt soon after followed by weird sensation of moving.

"Neat, isn't it?" This train is the fastest moving means of transportation in all of Panem, and you can hardly feel a thing!" Mrs. Trinkets voice rings in glee.

"Yeah," I say, still mesmerized by all the food. Peeta, whom I am now aware is standing beside me, goes to grab a Danish but, his hand is quickly slapped down.

"Not until you are cleaned up!" She waves over some servants, "They will escort you to your carts. Rinse up, change into whatever clothing you like, and be ready for dinner in an hour." She crinkles her nose in disgust, "go on now, you smell like District."

**Review! **


	5. Haymitch

**A/N:Thank you to all the people who have read this story so far, and especially to my reviewers! Also, thank you to the people who have favourited and followed this story too! Finally, thank you to my beta xKatharosx for the great grammar checking!**

**Reviews mean everything, so if you could take 1 minute, that's literally how long it takes, to tell me what you like, don't like, or your ideas, that would be amazing.**

Wordlessly, the servants guide us to our rooms. Peeta's room is before mine, so I am left in an awkward silence as I am led through the multiple carts on the train. As I pass by, I try to make a mental not of all the carts in order. Peeta's room, game room, T.V. room, random room, Effie's room, Haymitch's room, kitchen….. Eventually, I loose count. Giving up, I resume the quite walk to my room, which I hope is near.

Finally, I see a door with _Primrose _etched into a brass plate. Not hesitating, I quickly go in and close the door, finally glad to have some alone time to collect my thoughts. _Wait, _I think,_ I forgot to thank the servants. _Opening the door to thank them, I am greeted only by the empty hall, and the smell of furniture polish. I sickening feeling sets into the bottom of my stomach, I didn't say thank you; they must think I didn't care about their kind gesture. No matter, not saying thank you is the least of my worries, I'll just thank them later.

Looking in the mirror, I notice that my blouse is once again un-tucked. I think back to the memory of me and Katniss quaking around the kitchen table. Even though it was earlier this morning, it seems like forever ago. I decide that this is the memory I will hold of Katniss, not the one of the puffy eyed girl, with the troubled expression at the JusticeBuilding.

Carefully taking off my Reaping outfit, I fold it as best I can, and place into on the dresser. Stumbling into the bathroom, I quickly unbraid my hair, and tie the ribbons around my wrist. When I final become fully aware of my surrounding, my mouth gapes open in awe, there is a huge glass shower, along with a gigantic mirror and vanity. What shocks me the most though is the buttons. They're everywhere. On top of the sink, on the walls, in the shower; all glittering in hundreds of different colours. How can the Capitol people live like this? It would take me weeks to figure out what all these buttons do. Once I am in the shower, I get ready to tackle the task of figuring our how to turn the water on. We don't have showers in District 12; and the only hot water we get is when we boil it. And to think, there is hot water on a train, it is mind boggling. Randomly, I press a button, and the cold tile beneath my feet starts to warm. For a while I try to strategically push buttons, but soon give up, and press randomly. When I exited the shower, I'm freezing cold, and reek of every different type of flower.

At first, I am left shivering in the middle of the bathroom, but then a square lights up at my feet, when I step on it, hot air pounds my body until I am completely dry and toasty warm. Excitement rushes through me when I realize that I don't have to untangle my hair for hours. Instead, I put my hand on a smooth metal ball, which sends a pulsing sensation through my arms to my head, where I feel my hair drying and untangling piece by piece. When I look in the mirror, I see that my hair lays in a soft gold sheet down my back. Unsure what to do with it, I pick a plain blue head band from a drawer, slide it behind my ears, and get dressed in the first outfit I find. When I finally see what I chose, I'm pleasantly surprised. A perfectly fitted light blue sundress cloaks my body, and it's the same shade as the head band. Slipping into some white sandals, I wander around until I find the dinning cart.

When I get there, Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch are already in their seats. Wordlessly, I take a seat beside Peeta and dig into the green soup a servant has placed at my plate. At first, I'm thrown off by the fact that it is cold, but nevertheless, it is amazing, and tastes like sunshine and happiness.

"Look at that pretty little girl, people are going to sponsor you!" Haymitch slurs, "now if you can learn how to handle a weapon, you might have a chance… just kidding your going to die. You're going to die, just like the rest of them."

I'm taken back in surprise, he is our Mentor, shouldn't he be helping us? Whatever he should be doing, I know it is not telling me I'm going to die.

Immediately, Peeta jumps to my defense, "Don't talk to her like that! You're supposed to be helping us! Not telling her she's going to die."

"I didn't specifically aim it towards her. It was a general statement," he says, waving his wine glass in the air.

Peeta's face flushes with anger, and he reaches for a cup, which I presume is to throw at Haymitch. "Don't," I whisper. "How do you think he feels? Every year he has to watch his Tributes die; it's not fair to him either. Give him a break, you would go crazy too."

I can tell by the look on his face that he's still fully set at chucking the glass at Haymitch's temple. However, he sets it on the table with a little more force then necessary.

"Nice one boy," Haymitch starts to laugh, "you're letting a little girl control you." He looks at Effie, "You know what? I think he's going to be a Bloodbath death, you know what. You know what?" He points at me, and I shrug my shoulders. "I'm taking bets, anyone want to join?" He nudges Effie, who shrinks away in disgust.

"Fine then, the more money for me…" He chugs the rest of his wine and goes to get the bottle for a refill. Before I can blink, Peeta has Haymitch in a head lock, and a fork is in his hand.

"Peeta let go! Your going to kill him!" Haymitchs face is turning purple, but Peeta shows no intention of letting go.

"That's so funny," he says bitterly, "only not to us."

"Peeta! Stop!" I get up and try to pry his hands form Haymitch's throat, but his grip is too strong. "Effie help!" I shriek.

"I just got my nails done, and I will not be walking through the Capitol will a broken nail! I will be the laughing stock of all the Escorts!" Apparently she thinks this is a valid reason, because she continues to eat her soup.

Without thinking, I launch my fist into the air, not really aiming anywhere, but hoping it hits something. When I hear a snap, and a cry of pain, I know I hit my mark. When I look up, Peeta is clutching his jaw, and Haymitch is recovering.

"I am so sorry Peeta," immediately, I regret what I have done, and grab some ice from the fruit dish to place on his jaw. He looks like he's in a lot of pain, and no words can describe how sorry I am. Silently, I slide back into my chair in shame and try to hold back tears. What have I done?

"Don't worry about it Prim, it needed to be done, otherwise, our Mentor would be dead." He pauses, and his eyes flicker to my hand. "Prim.. your hand."

I follow his concerning eyes towards my hand, which is turning a pale shade of green. Gently, he takes some ice and places it on my throbbing fingers.

"Well well well, looks like I have a pair of fighter this year," clearly, Haymitch has gotten his voice back, and he sounds impressed; "but get rid of that ice you two, we want people to think you roughed it up before the Arena."

"Isn't that illegal?" I ask

"Only if you get caught," he answers as if it is obvious, "even better. You fought and didn't get caught. Although I don't think anyone will believe you were fighting girlie, but for the boy," he shrugs his shoulders, "it will help his game."

"So you will help us?" Peeta questions.

"Here is the deal," Haymitch props his elbows onto the table. "You don't give me any sass, and do exactly what I say; and I will stay sober enough to help you."

"Deal." Peeta and I say at the same time.

"Good, now if there are no more… outbursts… I would like to get back to my meal." Haymitch grumbles.

"Precisely what I was going to say," Effie trills.

"But what about strategy, alliance, interviews, don't we need to get started?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, I promise. But can you quiet down now sweet heart? You're giving me a headache," Haymitch says, gripping his head.

"Yes, sorry." I go back to eating my meal, the table remains quiet, and so I begin to formulate a plan. One thing is for sure; I am taking notes when the Reapings play on T.V. later tonight. However, first things first, where do I stand with Peeta?

**Review!**


	6. He's Dead?

**A/N: Sorry it has been awhile! I have been really busey, but updates will come quicker now! Thank you to all my faithful readers, reviewers, favouriters, followers, and my lovely beta xKatharosx!**

**For the sake of this story, these are the Districts jobs.**

**District 1- Luxury**

**District 2- Masonry/Stonework**

**District 3- Electronics**

**District 4- Fishing**

**District 5- Power**

**District 6- Transportation **

**District 7- Lumber **

**District 8- Textiles **

**District 9- Grain**

**District 10- Livestock**

**District 11- Agriculture**

**District 12- Coal Mining**

"It's time!" Effie shrieks from the cart I presume to be the T.V. room.

"I don't get it, you know," Peeta says as we follow Effie's voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"I don't get how the Capitol people are so happy about the Hunger Games. They are so oblivious to the fact that 24 human beings are going into an Arena to fight to the death. It's like they don't even realize how we feel, they think it's ok to kill children, and that we should be happy about it." I never thought of it that way before.

"I agree with you Peeta, but what can we do? It gets me angry when they think that the worst thing ever happens to them is when they break a nail, and meanwhile we are going off to our deaths and they think they deserve the entertainment. However, they don't know the error of their ways, that they are… monsters. We can't get mad at them for something they don't know they are doing." I think back to when Effie wouldn't help me stop Peeta from killing Haymitch. It's mind boggling to think that a nail means more then someone's life.

He sighs, "I know. But I just wish that they would get a turn to be in our shoes for a change."

I let out a humorless laugh, "What do you mean? That they will be put in the Hunger Games? Come on Peeta, let's be realistic…."

He abruptly stops, and his usual cheerful tone changes into something desperate and serious, "mark my words Prim, even if I am not here to see it, one day, justice will be served. The tables will turn Prim, just you wait."

"There you two are!" Effie's voice breaks through our conversation, "you are going to miss the Reapings!" She hands us a package that is glued shut, I open it, and look inside.

"A note book," she says, "along with a pen and a video recorder. It's so that you can keep track of who you want as an ally."

"Welcome Panem to the recaps of the Reapings of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" A voice echoes from the T.V.

"It's starting!" Effie squeals while dragging me and Peeta into the room where the T.V. is held.

She takes a pink one person chair, and Haymitch and Peeta claim the orange couch. Not seeing another option, I take a seat on the floor. Opening up the package, I take out the hard cover note book, and place it on my lap. Absentmindedly, I swirl the blue gel pen over the first page, and wait for the Reapings to start.

Suddenly, there is an alarm echoing in the room. My head snaps up to see "IMPORTANT MESSAGE" in bright red font consuming the screen.

"Hello Panem," the hoarse voice sends chills up my spine. It's President Snow. "I have a very important announcement for you concerning the games."

Everyone, even Haymitch goes silent, anticipating what could be so important that the Reapings would be interrupted. My hand stops swirling the pen and I remain as frozen as a stone.

"There has been a delay in the building of this years Arena," he continues. A delay in the Arena? This has never happened before. "Our beloved Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, seemed to of forgot a vital part in the construction of this years Arena, do not worry though, we are working hard to fix his mistake." His voice is full of resentment; it is obvious that he is furious. "However, this will take at least a week, and as a result, the Tributes will have 5 training days, and the rest of the time will be used any way they wish, which will be televised for your entertainment. Now that Seneca Crane has been relieved of his duty, and I am proud to present to you, the new Head Gamemaker!"

The crowd erupts into a deafening cheer as a middle aged man walks up to the stage.

"Hello," he says, silencing the crowd, "my name is Plutarch Heavensbee, and I am honored to be your Head Gamemaker. I won't let you down!" He walks off the stage as the crowed cheers him on.

"This is fantastic!" Effie says from her chair, "Now you will get two more training days, and at least another five days to work on strategy and such!"

Excitement rushes through me; another two days of training could mean life and death. Never mind the fact that now I will have at least 5 more days to find allies.

"What does President Snow mean when he says Seneca was relieved of his position?" I ask confused, "did they fire him?"

"Oh no," Effie says, "you cant make a mistake like that in the games and just get fired. Seneca was executed; I read it in the news." I'm shocked at her lack of emotion. It seems like we are just talking about the weather, and not someone's death.

Dropping the subject, I quietly wait for the Reapings to begin.

When they do, I'm not really shocked about what they show. I try to make as many notes as I can, and see that Peeta is also writing like a maniac. I close my eyes and plug my ears when the District 12 Reaping is shown, I don't want to relive that moment.

"Well, you two are very lucky, because this years Tributes will ensure tons of excitement!" Effie claps her hands in glee while exciting the room.

"I need a drink," Haymitch sighs, and he leaves too.

I get up from my place on the floor, and take a seat in Effie's soft pink chair. I look over to ask Peeta about what he thinks of the competition, but I am only greeted by the orange couch. Sighing, I open my note book to read over what I managed to record from the Reapings. Turning to the second page, I get ready to try and decipher my awful penmanship.

**_Reapings:_**

**_District 1 male_**_: Marvel, typical Career. Volunteer._

**_District 1 female_**_: Glimmer, pretty. Probably a Career, and will get lots of sponsors. Volunteer._

**_District 2 male_**_: Cato, volunteered in place of a 16 year old, obviously a Career. Tall, muscular, but seems cocky. Glint in his eyes signals he has a plan in place._

**_District 2 female:_**_ Some name that starts with a C. Reaped, but obviously a Career, seems to have some sort of relationship with Cato. Maybe good friends? Small, but looks ready to kill._

**_District 3 male:_**_ Glitch, about 13, scrawny, and unfit. Seems smart though, maybe will be able to help with strategy, or traps. __Possible Ally._

**_District 3 female:_**_ Skinny, cried on the stage._

**_District 4 male:_**_ Tide, about 14. Reaped. Fit, looks like a Fisher.__Possible Ally, but be careful, looks like Career._

**_District 4 female:_**_ Career._

**_District 5 male:_**_ Fidgety, about 17._

**_District 5 female_**_: Bright red hair seems clever, sneaky._

**_District 6 male_**_: Heavy build. Older, maybe 18._

**_District 6 female_**_: Small, maybe 16? __Possible ally._

**_District 7 male_**_: About 14, strong. Looks like a lumberjack. Can possibly wield an axe. __Ally._

**_District 7 female:_**_ Tall, muscular and scary looking._

**_District 8 male:_**_ Maybe 17? _

**_District 8 female_**_: Skinny, maybe 14? Seams to be thinking about something. __Possible ally._

**_District 9 male:_**_ Scard hands, tough. 18._

**_District 9: female._**_ 16. Crying._

**_District 10 male:_**_ Limping. Won't last long._

**_District 10 female:_**_ Arm in a sling. Seems to be defeated._

**_District 11 male_**_: Huge, 18. Seems intimidating, worked hard all his life._

**_District 11 female:_**_ Rue. Tiny, 12. Seems wise. No one would volunteer, possibly good at climbing trees? Light foot steps. Good at concealing her emotions. __Definite ally__._

Closing the book, I wonder back to my cabin, collapse into my bed and let sleep over take me. I have possible allies, now I just need a plan…

**Review!**


End file.
